Attention Shoppers
by KD Williamson
Summary: Maura takes Jane shopping... her way. This is the third installment in The Little Black Dress Series.


**A/N: ** This is THIRD INSTALLMENT IN THE LITTLE BLACK DRESS UNIVERSE. It's also based on a birthday request so MakersBreath is responsible. She gave me carte blanche by urging me to just write smut. Well, Happy Birthday lol. This is the smut you ordered. Ahem, it is probably a little more graphic than the others because the naughty bits are from Jane's (butch) point of view. Plus, I just don't think I could help myself. This could be the final installment in this universe, but I'm not sure yet. We'll see. Thanks to laurel_hardy and bnh1629 for the help *winks*. I hope everyone enjoys. Drop me a line and let me know.

* * *

Maura stopped at the obligatory red light and took the time to glance at her passenger. Jane was sprawled in her seat and looking out the window. Through the glass, Maura could see Jane's expression of utter boredom and irritation. It made Maura smile.

"I assure you that this isn't torture."

Jane grumbled.

Maura bit her lip to keep her smile from getting wider. "You have been shopping with me before. I don't recall your reaction being quite this…vehement."

The light turned green.

"Yeah, well, we were just friends then, but I still wanted you. Seemed like a good way to impress and get under your skirt."

_My, we really are pouting aren't we? Somehow, I don't think it'll last. _ Maura made a sound in the back of her throat. "If I knew then what I know now, all you had to do was ask."

Despite her mood, Maura saw Jane's lips curve at the ends. "Mmm." Jane paused. "Hindsight and all that, but getting back to the subject at hand. I'm not shopping with you. You're taking me shopping."

Maura waved a dismissive hand in the air. "Semantics. We are going shopping together, and let's not forget, it's your money. If it were mine, I'm sure we'd have a whole other set of issues."

Jane glanced at her sharply. "I'm over that."

Maura raised a brow.

"I am…really."

"In some instances, I believe you." Maura grinned to remove any possible sting from the words. Despite the excellent time they had at Fenway, Jane came to her shocked and a little uncertain when she found out how much more the extras cost. The Internet could indeed be a wonderful place, but not for Jane Rizzoli.

Sighing, Jane peered out the window again. "We could be at home, Maura. It's Saturday. We could be in bed sweating, moaning, and you could be screaming right now."

Maura could hear the smirk in Jane's voice, and she acknowledged the pleasant shiver that erupted at her words. Still, she had other plans, and Maura had already started to lay the ground work. "True."

Jane sat up straight and turned to her hopefully. "Then, turn around. No harm. No foul. Shopping is what the Internet is for. You do it yourself."

"Only when I'm pressed for time. Today, we're not, and you need new boots, new shirts-"

Throwing her hands up in the air, Jane deflated and sagged in her seat like a scolded petulant toddler.

Maura thought it was the most adorable thing…ever. Dark hair was wild, brown eyes were stormy and full lips seemed a little more slack with obvious pout. Beneath the unbelievably beautiful but tough exterior could possibly lay a spoiled child. Maura smirked inwardly. _I gladly take full responsibility for it. _"If you hadn't damaged so much of your clothing lately—"

"I'm a cop, Maura." Jane crossed her arms over her chest indignantly. "Should I tell the assholes I come in contact with to stop trying to kill me?" Her tone was dripping with sarcasm.

"Yes, that would be nice thank you." Maura answered primly.

Just like she knew she would, Jane shot Maura a look and huffed in exasperation.

Maura bit her lip hard in her efforts to fight the grin and the bubble of laughter that were aching to escape. She didn't succeed in either endeavor.

Jane gasped and peered at her accusingly. "Are you laughing at me?!"

"I'm sorry, Jane. It's just that it's the most adorable thing I've ever seen."

"Mau-ra!" Jane whined.

"I apologized." Maura's grin stretched.

"Don't look at me like that." Jane's pout grew even more fervent.

"Like what?" Maura asked confused and intrigued simultaneously. It did nothing to ease the mirth.

"Like you want to pat my head or something."

Maura's laughter roared.

Brown eyes narrowed.

"Should I put the child locks in place so you won't abscond at the next red light?" Maura asked sweetly. She knew she was playing with fire, but the result was going to be glorious.

Jane's eyes narrowed even more, but in them Maura saw a sparkle of…something.

Suddenly, a smirk whipped across Jane's lips. "That was good smart assery, and it just proves that you've been hanging out with me too long."

Maura's smile was full. It felt as if her face was going to split. "I'm glad I could make you proud, but Jane, there is no such word as assery."

Jane sighed and rolled her eyes. "And you just went and ruined it."

Maura's smile didn't dim in the slightest. "I'm not Superwoman."

Jane's mouth fell open, and a surprised chortle escaped. "You've been studying more than colloquialisms."

"Possibly." Maura agreed.

"Uh huh."

"Laughter can alleviate many forms of stress. Are you better now?" Maura knew not to ask, but she felt as if she was on a veritable roll concerning their habitual banter.

"Hell no! I'm doing this, but I'm lodging a formal complaint!"

"With whom?" Maura asked.

"I'll find somebody. To make matters even worse, even though I'm the one supposedly spending money, you'll probably have me carrying your purse…and all the bags. Ugh!" Jane exclaimed.

_I am very much enjoying this!_ "Then you'll blend in with the rest of the-"

Jane held up a finger cutting Maura off. "If you say it, I swear I'm sleeping on the couch the entire weekend."

_Husbands._ Maura finished in her head, impressed at her own cleverness. "I suspect you wouldn't last for more than a few hours." Maura retorted, still gleefully amused. Stopping at another red light, she gave Jane her full attention.

Jane's eyes widened. Her expression turned indignant. "What?!"

"Pussy whipped…remember?"

Jane sputtered. "You shouldn't be allowed to read!"

Delighted, Maura chuckled. "You taught me that one."

"Well, society isn't ready for you to go tossing that word around."

"I'll only say it for you. How about that?"

Dark brows quirked as did Jane's lips. "You're getting way too big for your britches, Maura."

_Oh Jane, I know that one too. _"Isn't it up to you to put me in my place?" Somehow, Maura was able to make the question sound sweet and wanton at the same time.

Jane's answering smirk was completely and utterly dirty. "Damn right it is."

A pleasurable tingle arched its way down Maura's spine and pooled low in her belly. The resulting heat it left made her thighs clench. "Good. You'll have something to ponder while we…shop." She could hear the breathlessness in her own voice.

Snickering, Jane murmured, "You're bad."

Maura grinned as she took the next right. "Yes, but now it's only for you."

Jane's expression was one of awe. "Is it wrong that I'm slightly turned on right now?"

"It is… if it's only slightly." Maura stopped, parking beside a BMW. It was the only other car in the lot.

Releasing a ragged breath, Jane flopped back against her seat. "God, Maura. You're going to be the death of me one day. I just know it."

"Hmm," Maura turned off the ignition and peered at Jane.

Their eyes met and almost instantly the spacious car seemed like a tinderbox.

"We've stopped," Jane whispered, but she didn't bother to look around.

"We have."

"Good." Jane unbuckled her seat belt and moved closer. "I wouldn't want to cause a wreck."

Maura opened her mouth to ask for clarification but gasped instead.

Without preamble or warning, Jane's hand inched its way up her skirt. By the time fingertips skimmed the tops of her thighs, Maura's breathing was frightfully uneven. Her head slammed back against the leather seat.

"I love it when you're naughty, but I love the sounds you make even more."

Maura moaned as those same fingers trailed over lace that was fast becoming slippery. _How does she do this to me?_

"That's what I'm talking about…right there." Jane leaned forward and whispered hotly in her ear.

The sound of her voice pulled at Maura causing a cascade of surprised pleasure and throbbing between her legs. "Jane." It was the only response her brain could muster as it began misfiring. Of their own volition, her legs spread wider.

"Hmm? In your place yet?"

"Yesss." It was right where she wanted to be.

"Want me to stop?"

"Ye…nooo." She didn't care that they were in a parking lot in full view of the public. That knowledge alone ratcheted up awareness even more.

Jane chuckled but it was deep, throaty, and lascivious.

Maura turned as their gazes locked. Jane's eyes were almost black, and they gleamed with a hungry intensity that never failed to take Maura's breath away. She whimpered at the sight.

Jane's tongue flicked over her lips teasingly.

Maura groaned as Jane's fingers retracted, scoring heated skin as they eased from under her skirt. She loved this side of Jane: confident, cool, and overwhelmingly sexual. It was a deliberate facilitation on Maura's part, and she couldn't wait to reap the reward.

It was going to be an interesting series of outings.

Maura latched onto the brief reprieve and took a moment to catch her breath. Right now, Jane was showing patience, but in a while, there would be none at all. Maura peered into Jane's eyes. They still burned with a predatory glint, but her lips were curled in a satisfied smile. Maura's heart skipped a beat. "I'm in trouble aren't I?"

"Oh yeah."

"Mmm." Seconds ticked by as Maura smiled. Heat simmered under the surface and she enjoyed every second of it. "I look forward to it."

Jane grinned enough to match her own. "You always do." Her expression softened to something even more familiar and loving.

Maura melted. She knew it wasn't possible but there was really no other way to describe the feeling. "You're the only one that's ever made me feel this way," she whispered.

"What way?"

"So…out of control. I like order, Jane, but I've grown to love that feeling even more."

Jane's head canted to the side thoughtfully. "So you love the chaos I bring."

"I do." Maura reached out twirling a soft, dark curl around her finger. _I don't think you have any I do how much I do._

Jane covered her hand and brought it to her mouth, kissing her open palm. "I love that you've let me all the way in."

"No…you're the only one I've let in…ever."

"Ditto, Maura." Jane paused, and then, the grin was back. "I'd kiss you right now, but I don't think that would be a good idea."

_I wouldn't want her to stop. _The erotic swell, hiding just under her skin, wouldn't take much to erupt once more. "Well, that's probably prudent. I don't want to be late."

Jane's forehead scrunched in confusion. Then, for the first time, she glanced at their surrounding environment. "Maura, this isn't the mall, and why would you be late?"

"I have an appointment." _I don't think she'll ever complain about shopping ever again._

"Uh huh. What is this place?"

"La Madeline is an exclusive shop, and they only do appointments."

Jane groaned, and threw her hands up in the air. "Are you kidding me? We're pre shopping before the real thing?"

Maura barely resisted rolling her eyes. Barely. "Trust me. You'll enjoy it. You may even see some familiar…things in there."

Jane's eyes narrowed suspiciously for what seemed like the thousandth time. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that you won't regret it. Think of it as an appetizer before the main course." Maura smiled. "Or maybe, in your case, dessert."

An ebony brow hiked high on her forehead. "Okay, maybe my interest is peaked…a little." Jane brought her thumb and forefinger together.

"Good enough. I suppose." Maura opened the car door and made her way across the parking lot. She wasn't surprised to hear Jane's door slam. Maura knew she would follow. _Dessert indeed._

* * *

The bell jingled merrily as they entered the shop.

"Maura! I was surprised to see your name in the appointment book again so soon."

Maura smiled cordially at the owner who looked dangerously like Sophia Loren. "It speaks to the quality of your merchandise, Annabelle."

She swooped from behind the counter. "True, but I'm sure that vision behind you has something more to do with it, no?"

They shared a smile of conspiracy. "Annabelle this is Jane."

Maura noticed the charged silence behind her. She turned to see Jane's mouth gaping as she scanned her surroundings and grinned inwardly. _I knew this would get her attention._ "Jane?"

Jane swallowed audibly.

"Jane." This time Maura's tone was sharp and amused.

"Huh!?"

"See something you like?" Maura teased.

"Everything?" Jane continued to eye the mannequins and other displays of lingerie.

Maura grinned indulgently. "We'd like to look around for a bit."

Annabelle nodded.

As if on cue, Jane ambled forward. At first, Maura only followed with her eyes, but when Jane stopped and tentative fingers brushed over silk, she felt compelled to join her. Maura eyed Jane's first choice. It was pink, sheer and strapless. The hem line would stop right at her thighs. It was guaranteed to tantalize. She moved closer to Jane, brushing against her shoulder. She reached out pushing long, mahogany tresses over her shoulder. The air fired to life around them. "You like this one?" Maura asked softly.

Jane licked her lips and turned. The predatory intensity returned to her gaze with a vengeance.

Maura's stomach knotted almost painfully. She bit her lip to keep from gasping.

"You are…trying to kill me. Aren't you?" Jane asked thickly.

Unable to help herself, Maura watched as each word fell from Jane's lips. As if they had a mind of their own, her fingertips trailed slowly over moist flesh. "In the most pleasurable way possible."

Jane nipped at Maura's fingers and whispered huskily. "Bring it on."

The pulsing between Maura's legs returned along with a welcome gush of arousal. The next several minutes were sheer torture, and Maura wouldn't trade it for anything. Each time Jane saw something that tempted her, she paused and burred hotly in Maura's ear, "This one."

The phrase was fast becoming one of the most erotic things she'd ever heard. Each time it was muttered, Maura's arousal went up a notch, leaving a sticky wetness that couldn't be ignored. Her breath quickened. Her nipples tingled. Her heart raced, and she hadn't even tried them on as of yet. Maura whimpered at the prospect, knowing that Jane's gaze would be synonymous with the hottest of touches.

Obviously hearing the sound, Jane peered at her knowingly. "Turned on, Maura?"

They stared at each other, and Maura tried to transmit the near unbearable awareness that snaked over her skin. She licked at suddenly dry lips and turned away needing a moment to attempt to pull herself together. "Annabelle…I think we're ready." Maura cringed at the hitch in her voice.

As if out of nowhere, the woman appeared. Maura pointed to their selections. There were five all together.

Annabelle nodded and muttered, "I'll show you ladies to the back."

"What…what does she mean the back?" Jane asked breathlessly.

"To the dressing room." Maura answered.

Jane's face flushed, and her eyes became almost fathomless. She stepped back, allowing Maura in front of her. "Lead the way," she drawled with a dangerous smile.

Maura shuddered. The retaliation for this was going to be heavy, and the fact that she wanted it…always wanted it, craved it really, literally made her knees weak. Somehow, she managed. As they walked toward the dressing room, Maura could feel Jane's eyes boring into her, setting little fires, playing with the control that was always lacking when Jane was in the vicinity. She glanced over her shoulder, seeing Jane's eyes glued to her rear. Maura smiled in welcome, and Jane lifted a brow in deliberate challenge.

They entered the large room lined with an expensive plush couch and various other accoutrements. Behind one door, Maura knew, was a spacious dressing room equipped with full length mirror and the other housed a bathroom.

"I'll return with your purchases momentarily. Would you like some wine? I selected it myself. It's dry and crisp perfect for such a hot day."

Maura nodded, but she was sure that at the moment, Annabelle was the only thing dry in the room. Then, they were alone. Jane stood on the other side, several feet away. Her eyes gleamed. Maura took a step forward.

Jane held up a hand halting her progress. "I swear to God, Maura. If you come anywhere near me or even make a sound right now, I'll be fucking you, and I won't give a damn if she walks in on it."

Something inside Maura imploded, releasing a riot of electric tendrils that left her completely sensitized. The cool air from the central unit was enough to set off aftershocks, and she knew the earthquake had yet to come. Still, already, she was dangerously close to the edge. The arousal that was bombarding her was a step away from becoming epic in proportions, and she knew Jane meant every word she uttered. Maura willed herself not to accept the challenge, because for a moment, Annabelle wasn't important at all. Her heart beat a tattoo against her ribcage. She was afraid if it pumped any faster it would punch a hole through her chest cavity to get to the person that owned it lock, stock, and barrel. It roared in her ears usurped only by the sound of ragged breathing.

They stared at each other, and the tension in the room began to breathe fire, turning itself into an inferno and threatening to burn them both to a crisp in the ensuing conflagration. It took Maura's breath and left a need so desperate that Maura understood why some people did insane things to feel what so effortlessly came to them with just a look or a touch.

"I mean it, Maura." Jane growled.

"I know." The words were out of her mouth before her brain could catch up. Maura had unintentionally thrown down the gauntlet. There was no going back now. She smiled issuing her own challenge of sorts.

Jane seemed to fly across the room.

A moan of anticipation burst from Maura's throat as she moved to meet her.

The door opened, and Annabelle pushed a clothing rack inside. Her other hand held the wine and two glasses. Setting them on the nearby table, Annabelle turned and blinked. "Um…the, ah…I think this is everything you need." She paused. "Maura?"

Maura observed everything from the periphery because her other senses were otherwise engaged. They couldn't tear themselves away from each other. Jane stood mere inches away. It was nearly a physical pain as Maura denied her need to reach out and touch. "Yes?" She answered shakily.

"Shall I leave the key?"

"Yes."

"Of course, and tell your mother hello. I owe her…a great deal." Annabelle nodded, and as she retreated, she left said key by the bottle of wine.

Maura had never been happier that her family's wealth and interests extended to a myriad of things. They were alone once more. Jane took a step forward and Maura took one back until the wall was there to hamper progress. Annabelle's brief interruption allowed a minute part of Maura's brain to come back to life, reminding her that there was more to see and more to do to undo Jane completely.

Jane was closer than ever now. She leaned in, placing her hands on either side of Maura's head. Heat seemed to roll off of her in billowing waves. The look in her eyes was almost other worldly. Maura closed her own eyes briefly and tried to take an uneven breath through overactive lungs, knowing that if Jane touched her she was done for. In an effort to stave off what she knew was inevitable, Maura reached out, trailing shaking hands from Jane's upper torso to her neck with the intention to sooth.

The hard shiver that cut through Jane indicated that it had the opposite effect, leaving words as Maura's only weapon now. "You won't get to…see." Maura murmured thickly, brokenly.

Even though her chest heaved, Jane sucked in a breath of surprise. Her head tilted to the side as she spoke. "I see what I want right here." Her voice was so husky it was guttural.

Maura whimpered and for a second, she couldn't remember what the point of this cat and mouse game was or why she had started it.

Jane leaned forward until they were sharing the same air. "Maura." The need in her voice was a palpable thing.

A thrill shot up Maura's spine with the knowledge that she possessed that kind of power over this woman. "Pick one, and you get to see more," she whispered. With each word, their lips nearly brushed, sending a jolt of arousal so thick through Maura that she felt boneless.

Black eyes bore into her own. Jane's endurance had reached its limit. All that remained was an animal glint that spoke volumes. "Please." Maura begged.

Jane growled.

Maura's entire body arched toward the sound, and she began to wonder who was in control here after all. Then, the impossible happened, Jane stepped away. She missed the heat immediately but watched as Jane moved jerkily toward the clothing rack.

Jane's fingers wrapped around the pink piece. Maura wasn't surprised. It flew in her direction, and Maura snatched it out of the air.

"Hurry," Jane husked quietly with her back still turned, but it pierced through the air as if she screamed it.

Maura didn't need to be told twice. Still trembling hands opened the door to the dressing room.

* * *

Jane flopped onto the couch and rubbed a quivering hand over her face. Her entire body felt as if it had been licked by flame. She had been seconds away from burying herself so deep in Maura that there would have been no hope for daylight. The need that rumbled through her was deadly, but somehow with one word, '_Please,'_ Jane found an ounce of patience. So, she would wait, knowing that it would be more than worth it. She knew what Maura was doing. It wasn't the first time, and she knew it damn sure wouldn't be the last. Her words had gone from teasing to challenging, and Jane was never one to back down from anything. Jane wondered if this had been the plan all along or if Maura was improvising as the mood struck.

She had the wherewithal to smirk. Jane knew Maura extremely well. _It was planned every fucking second of it, and I'll be damned if I don't love her for it. _The wetness between her legs surged to a tidal wave at the thought. It should have been detrimental knowing that Maura could play her like a fiddle, but Jane knew that knowledge only came with complete familiarity. To her, it was sexy as hell.

Her heart raced as if she had run a marathon. Her lungs burned. Her skin felt tight and over sensitized. Sweat dribbled down her back, and between her legs gushed a faucet. Jane welcomed it all as if they were old friends. Her thighs clenched, and a buckle from the harness cut into the skin there. It would have been a sight to behold if someone had walked in to see Jane Rizzoli holding her crotch and boldly adjusting herself. At any other time, she would have found that humorous, but now definitely wasn't it.

Jane peered at the door to the dressing room, willing it, commanding it to open. It was time for Maura to get what wanted. _Maybe more than she expected._

A few seconds later, Jane got her wish. The door creaked open and out stepped Maura. Jane felt all the blood drain from her upper body and descend southward.

It was a peculiar sensation.

_Sweet baby Jesus and all his fucking disciples._ Jane's mind went blessedly blank as she beheld the extraordinary. Maura walked out unashamed and oozing confidence. The color of the lingerie made pale skin glow like alabaster. Full breast were showcased with titillating cleavage enough to make Jane salivate. Legs seemed to go on forever helped no doubt by the outrageous heels that adorned Maura's feet. The sheer material offered sinful glimpses of curves and the softest skin Jane had ever known.

Maura stalked toward her slowly as if she were on the prowl, waiting and wanting to pounce. Green eyes blazed fire and promise. When Maura was mere inches away and close enough to smell, to taste, and to touch, she stopped on a dime and turned.

Jane's heart lurched in her chest, and she could actually feel her insides sweat. The accompanying pink thong did little to hide Maura's most prominent asset. In fact, it accentuated it, separating fleshy globes but somehow propagating them as well. Jane wasn't sure, but she could have sworn she actually whimpered. Maura had yet to utter a word.

Maura glanced over her shoulder as she ambled back toward the dressing room. Her eyes glinted knowingly. A teasing smile flashed, and for Jane, it was the final straw.

Jane's patience became a thing of the past. The unraveling started slowly and accelerated with each breath. As the door creaked closed, Jane was on her feet, wrenching it open.

Their eyes met in the mirror. Maura didn't look the least bit surprised. Her face was flushed. Her breathing was labored and taut nipples were easily discernible. In fact, Maura looked utterly aroused.

Without a moments more hesitation, Jane reached for her, crushing their bodies together back to front. Maura's whimper was loud, needy. Jane shuddered at the sound and peered at them in the mirror. It was unbelievably beautiful and scorching hot. It pushed arousal that was fever in pitch to something iconic and overwhelming.

Jane wrapped a hand around Maura's throat as the other strayed to her breasts, kneading roughly. Maura cried out, and Jane was shaken to the core by the sight, making her groan as a result. Her face disappeared in Maura's hair as she inhaled her scent until she found flesh. Jane slithered her tongue over Maura's ear as she husked, "This is what you wanted…isn't it?"

Revealing more skin, Maura turned her head to the side and covered Jane's hand with her own, pressing firmly and encouraging Jane's forceful touch. The nipple burned Jane's palm, but she relished the sting. "Say...it." Jane pinched the hard point between thumb and forefinger, tweaking and pulling.

Maura moaned and arched. "Yes!"

As she bit into a naked shoulder, Jane rolled her hips harshly, making sure Maura felt every inch of her.

Gasping, Maura murmured brokenly. "You're wear-ing—"

"After Fenway…thought it was best to always be prepared to…be inside you."

The sound ripped from Maura's throat was raw and unrestrained. She craned her neck toward Jane, and their lips met sloppily. Tongues slid wetly and teeth clashed. They devoured each other. Still, it wasn't enough. Jane tore her mouth away despite vehement protest, but with a renewed sense of urgency, she tangled one hand in Maura's hair as the other found a home on her hip. With a slight push, she urged Maura without words. Catching the hint, Maura bent forward and braced herself on the wall in front of her.

Jane groaned and brushed a hand down her back, enjoying the feel of warm silk. Impatience assailed her and she pulled at the material exposing skin. Hungry, she leaned forward scoring the flesh with her mouth. Maura's back bowed, and she cried out as Jane nipped then apologized with a wet tongue. When she got to the barrier created by panties, Jane latched on with her teeth, yanking them until gravity did the rest.

Now on her knees, Jane peered at perfection.

Spreading her legs wide, Maura moaned thickly as if she had an inkling of what Jane saw.

Maura was positively dripping.

Moisture clung to swollen flesh. It covered her thighs, leaving them glistening. Jane groaned as her mouth watered. Unable to resist, she swiped her tongue from one end to the other. Her eyes closed briefly to savor the moment. The taste alone increased the already unstaunched flow between her own thighs, but the sight literally left her weak.

With the flat of her tongue, Jane followed the same trail over and over until Maura's thighs quivered. Then, she speared her tongue deep, drinking from the source of unbelievable wetness. Maura keened in appreciation, thrusting backward, trying to take Jane deeper still.

This wasn't how Jane wanted things to end. She wanted to be buried to the hilt and watching when Maura came. Watching was one of her favorite things after all. More determined than ever, she stood, giving Maura's ass a hard smack for her impertinence during this whole situation.

Maura groaned, but Jane knew it wasn't from pain.

Jane peered into the mirror seeing the wild look in her eyes, and the even more dangerous one in Maura's. Desire was written there. Need was written there, and it was so prevalent that Jane gasped. _Fuck._ Maura's lips were parted and wet. Her face was flushed, leading a trail of red that stopped at her chest.

There was total silence between them. Jane didn't want to talk. She didn't need the banter. There was no room for it. With shaking hands, Jane unzipped her jeans. She wasn't sure if it was hers or Maura's breath that accelerated at the sound. At this point, it didn't matter. Jane yanked at her clothing, freeing herself. Wrapping a hand around the thick, black silicone, Jane guided it over saturated flesh until it glistened proudly. She raked it over Maura's clit again and again until she sobbed, "Jane!"

Apparently, that was exactly what Jane needed to hear.

Done teasing, Jane went where she was wanted the most. She watched in awe as the head of the dildo was devoured by Maura's folds.

"Oh God!" Maura exclaimed. She covered her mouth in attempts to muffle the sounds emanating from it.

Excitement and arousal broiled over Jane's skin, pooled low in her stomach and pulled at her clit. Unable to fight it any longer, with a groan, Jane gave in.

Grasping Maura where hip met thigh, Jane held on and thrust her hips forward, but Maura beat her to it, slamming into her, taking her in completely.

They both cried out.

Time stood still.

Maura whimpered. Her hand fell away. Signaling that she was beyond caring and wanted to experience this unfettered.

Jane rolled into languid thrust after thrust until she couldn't anymore. Sweat dribbled into her eyes, burning them, but nothing could usurp the pleasure that crowded her. Her control had always been an illusion; accordingly, it dissipated into nothing as Jane lost herself. With a growl, her grip tightened, and her thrust accelerated until her hips were moving like pistons at full speed.

"Jane! Oh fuck!"

With Maura's vulgar exclamation, Jane almost came right then and there. She was hypnotized by Maura's reflection. Pleasure made her lips slack and her features grimace. Green eyes were hooded, but Jane could see a glint of color and knew Maura was just as caught as she was.

The smell of sex was heavy in the air. The sound of slapping flesh seemed to echo. Maura's helpless sobs were just the icing on the proverbial cake. It all pushed Jane higher.

It was amazing that she was able to come like this. It was only minor physical stimulation, but the mental and emotional tipped the scale of possibility.

Watching Maura's hand disappear between her own legs, obliterated the scale altogether. Jane's resulting moan was husky and guttural. Sheer unadulterated bliss blinded her, shooting down her spine and radiating everywhere. Maura's name left her lips as her hips thrust frantically.

A loud keening filled the room, and Maura's entire body seemed to tremble and come apart at the seam.

Then, there was an explosion that nearly brought Jane to her knees. Everything dimmed around her for a long moment before the light intruded again.

Maura pitched forward weakly. Jane wrapped her arms around her, saving her from an indelicate fall. Maura dug her nails into Jane's forearms anchoring herself there as if she feared floating away. Jane tightened her hold as the world righted itself.

Jane buried her face in Maura's hair. When their breathing had almost returned to normal, she slowly withdrew. Maura moaned, and Jane's sex pulsed in empathy.

Their eyes met in the mirror once more.

Jane was speechless. She pressed her lips to Maura's head to compensate.

"I…that…" Maura's words failed her.

"Yeah," Jane whispered.

Maura turned in her arms engulfing Jane in her embrace. She welcomed it. The green gaze peered up at her alive with awe, smugness, and love.

Jane bit her lip to keep from smirking, but she didn't succeed.

Maura chuckled.

"Shut it." Jane muttered, but the full smile curling her lips left no sting in the words.

Maura kissed her chin then her lips.

"Mmm, I'm beginning to think that you should have come with a warning label."

"You mean like hazardous materials?" Maura asked.

"Oh yeah."

Maura bit her bottom lip. "I'm taking that as a compliment."

"You should." Jane paused, feeling sentimental and beyond vulnerable, she whispered softly, "I love you…you know?"

Maura nodded and beamed. "I know."

Jane sucked in a deep breath as happiness suffused her, but for some reason, she became even more aware of their surroundings. "You think she heard?"

Maura shook her head. "Not unless she was right outside the door."

Jane hiked a brow. "How do you know she wasn't?"

Maura smacked Jane's chest playfully. "That's disgusting. She's an old friend of my mother's. From school I think…granted they haven't spoken in years."

"Really?" Curiosity peaked but mind still dirty, Jane continued, "She's hot. You don't think her and Cunty Connie—"

"Jane!" Maura's tone and face was indignant.

"What? It was just a thought." Jane snickered.

"Thoughts I do **not** want in my head."

Maura tried to pull away. Jane laughed and pressed closer. "Okay okay. Sorry." Jane kissed her to stop the squirming. They parted reluctantly.

"Apology accepted. Now, let's get things cleaned up. I'm sure Annabelle has other appointments today.

Jane snorted but remained outwardly quiet. _I bet she does._

"Not to mention, we still have to get to the mall."

"Uh huh." Jane found that she didn't shopping anymore. Suddenly, a thought struck her. Almost every time they were naughty in places they shouldn't have been, Frost was able to figure it out. _Damn him._ Jane rolled her eyes. She could do without his teasing today. She groaned. Then, she remembered that her partner had actually been dating someone for the past couple of weeks. He was thankfully occupied. _I like those odds._

* * *

Jane shifted the bags in her hand as they went up on the escalator. Somehow, Maura had gone in more stores than she had and come out with a shit load almost every time. _I thought I was the one who needed new…everything._ She sighed. Her feet were starting to hurt, and that was odd given she had on sneakers.

"This way Jane, I think this will be it for the day."

"Mau-ra, you said that two stores ago."

"I mean it this time. I promise. Nordstrom's is the last stop."

Jane sighed again. "Fine. Can we get food after this? I'm starving."

"I have no idea why."

Jane could hear the smile in Maura's voice, making her grown her own in kind.

Maura peered over her shoulder as they shared a moment.

It passed, and Jane continued to trudge along behind her. As she rounded the corner, Maura disappeared within the store.

Feeling tingly, Jane glanced upward. Her eyes widened.

Barry Frost peered back at her with a horrified look on his face.

A Coach bag hung from his shoulder, and he was laden down with bags just like she was. Jane stepped forward. They stared at each other. Jane wanted to laugh, but she knew she had no room to do so. She smiled sweetly instead.

Barry rolled his eyes. "Look, I won't tell if you won't."

They glared at each other for a second more before Jane muttered, "Deal."


End file.
